


To the Rescue

by peanutbutter4lyfe



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Daredevil tries to save Frank, Frank gets embarrassed, Its a slow night in Hells Kitchen, M/M, Matt is bored, Misunderstanding, Possibly Unrequited Love, rated mature just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter4lyfe/pseuds/peanutbutter4lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a slow night in Hell's Kitchen until Matt catches the sound of a familiar heart beat. He hears it begin to beat rapidly and worried there is trouble Matt races across the city to help out, but instead Matt ends up in a rather awkward situation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Rescue

It was an unusually slow night in Hell's Kitchen. Matt had been out most of the night with very little to occupy him. He stayed out though because he needed Daredevil just as much as the city needed him. The red mask had become so much a part of him that he had begun to feel that the true mask he wore was that of the defence lawyer he portrayed, quite convincingly, during the daytime. 

A shrill scream tore him from his strange thoughts. He immediately flared out his senses to get a lock on the location of that sound. He picked up his pace in the direction of the scream, hopping between rooftops above his city, and came to a halt on a low veranda above an alleyway. He was staring down at a scene not unfamiliar to him, Hell’s Kitchen was rife with low level crime and it made his blood boil just as much as any kingpin or crime lord.

An overly large man was using his substantial weight to press an unwilling woman against a wall. She was being crushed under him but was trying with everything she had to wriggle free of his hold. 

Matt dropped down from the rooftop landing in a silent crouch a good few paces from the struggling couple. He made a short, sharp whistling sound as he rose to his feet in order to gain their attention. It had the desired effect as the beast of a man turned to face him, he was huge and seemed to fancy his chances against him. He pushed the crying woman to the ground as he turned his attention to Daredevil.

‘’The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen eh? Ha, we’ll see about that!’’ The man’s voice was gruff and self-assured.

The gargantuan man’s heavy feet pounded the ground with every step he took towards Matt, he could feel each vibration reverberate through him. He was clenching his fists at his sides and Matt could almost smell the testosterone and adrenaline surging through the man. Matt remained still though, standing his ground, waiting to see what his first move would be.

He got the sense, in the gait of the man and the way he moved, that although he was a large man it made him slow and clumsy. As he raised his arm and drew it back, ready to extend and smash into Matt’s face, Matt moved with his usual fluidity and dodged the punch with ease. To him the entire encounter seemed to move in slow motion. 

It had been a slow night but he didn’t want to draw this out. As the man was moving forward with the momentum of his wild punch, Matt used it to his advantage and brought his own fist squarely up into the giant’s jaw. For a moment there was a silent stillness before the man swayed then toppled and fell backwards like a large falling tree. He landed flat on his back, out cold. 

Matt sighed as he stood over him, he wanted to be sure he wasn’t getting back up any time soon. Then he turned his full attention to the woman cowering and sobbing in the corner of the dead end alley. He approached her slowly and with his hands extended out in front of him to show he meant no harm.

The woman glanced up at him with a tear stained face he was glad he couldn’t see. He could deal knockout punches and take on men twice his size, but one thing he couldn’t bare was the heart-breaking face of a crying woman. He just didn’t know how to deal with it, he wasn’t very good at comforting people.

He didn’t expect, however, for the woman to stand suddenly and rush at him. She pushed past him with a strength he hadn’t given her enough credit for. He allowed himself to be moved out of her way, putting up no resistance, as she stormed away down the alley sobbing.

Matt sighed again, louder this time. The man on the floor began to regain consciousness with a groan as Matt took to the familiarity of the rooftops once again. It was going to be a long night.

-

Matt was about to call it a night when the faint sound of a familiar heartbeat caught his attention. He felt drawn to it and began to move through the rooftops, picking up his pace, until the heartbeat was just a few blocks away. 

He settled down and rested his back against a wall diving two rooftops, he felt all of a sudden weary. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes focusing only on that steady heartbeat. Matt allowed all other sounds, the sirens and voices of his city, to fall away until only that single beating heart remained. 

A calmness settled over him as the reassuring, strong beat filled his mind. He was vaguely aware that he shouldn’t be taking such comfort from the sound of Frank Castle’s beating heart, but he didn’t want to dwell on that too much. 

Daredevil and The Punisher didn’t always see eye to eye, to say the least, and Matt didn’t agree with his methods but he always seemed to have his back when it really mattered. Frank was a constant in his life, both Daredevil’s and Matt Murdock’s, and hearing that he was close was a strange but welcome comfort he didn’t want to or care to deny himself.

That beat was reliable and controlled, as steady as Frank’s aim. Matt felt relaxed and began to enjoy the night for the first time that evening. His muscles settled and the tension began to slowly leave his body, he was glad to have the support of the solid wall behind him. 

Then that heartbeat suddenly began to pick up pace, pounding out a more frantic rhythm. Was Frank in trouble? He gave the situation some time to play out, to try and judge its severity. Frank was inside a building and Matt had assumed he was holed up in one of his many safe houses across the city, but maybe he had been compromised.

He flared his senses out to try and gauge what was going on. The heart rate continued to increase and he got the unsettling feeling that Frank was in trouble. Frank was there for him on more than one occasion so he jumped to his feet, the decision made, and started following the sound of that increasingly frantic beat.

He moved quickly, jumping, tumbling and running through the rooftops until he was on the roof directly above the rapid pulse that was now pounding loudly in his ears. Frank must be in a life or death situation, he had never heard his heart rate so frantic. He was usually so cold, calculating and in control.

Not able to wait any longer he ran and slid down the fire escape on the outside of the building until he was directly outside Frank’s window. He reached up and grabbed the metal railing above his head, swung back then feet first launched himself through the window. Glass smashed and shattered and with a loud crash he rolled coming into an elegant crouch in the centre of the room. A bedroom his senses quickly reported to him.

He could place Frank in the room, but couldn’t hear or sense anyone else present. Maybe Frank had killed them all already and he was too late, but he remained fully prepared for an attack from any angle. What he wasn’t prepared for was the silence that was followed by Frank’s calm and low voice.

‘’What the fuck Red?’’

Matt tilted his head to one side, still assuming he had just missed the action. He was trying to locate the bodies. There were none in the bedroom so he flared out his senses to cover the rest of the apartment. Nothing.

‘’Your heart rate changed, spiked. I... came to help,’’ Matt said, confusion and uncertainty evident.

‘’My heart rate?’’

Matt could swear Frank sounded amused, but there was a tinge of something else he was trying to hide.

‘’Maybe try knocking next time, arsehole.’’

Matt heard it then, the definite embarrassment which was poorly hidden behind the false pretence of anger that didn’t reach the surface or have any edge to it. He quickly realised then that there were definitely no bodies in the apartment and no threat to Frank’s life. 

Now that he thought about it he didn’t actually recall hearing any other heartbeats in the vicinity when Frank’s had become increasingly frantic. 

Oh no… 

Matt stood slowly and he could clearly hear the sound of Frank’s zipper being closed. His heartbeat was steadily returning to its usual rock steady rhythm.

Oh no!

The sudden realisation of what he had come crashing in on hit him. Now his heart began to beat faster until it felt like it was going to pound right out of his chest. 

‘’So much for a safe house,’’ Frank muttered as he moved to walk across the room, ‘’I’ll have to find somewhere a little more private,’’ Frank purposely emphasized that last word as he walked past Matt, not a trace of embarrassment remained as he leaned in to almost whisper it in his ear.

Matt found himself frozen to the spot and a shudder ran through his body. If he didn’t know better he could swear Frank was flirting with him. In that moment he was glad he had his mask on, covering most of his face, because he felt himself blush as he felt the man’s breath on his ear as he spoke. It did things to him, things he wasn’t quite prepared for.

‘’Just needed an extra minute or two there Red,’’ Frank spoke so quietly that anyone else wouldn’t have heard him. 

Frank huffed out a little chuckle and adjusted himself in his trousers as he left the room. Then Frank was gone. 

Matt heard the click of the front door opening and closing and that familiar steady heartbeat becoming more distant. 

Matt remained standing in the centre of the bedroom with smashed glass surrounding him and for a brief moment Matt wished he could have seen Frank. Wished he could have seen him vulnerable and doing something so primal, so human. He found himself semi-hard inside his tight suit at the thought. 

He had to laugh, he shook his head and scrubbed a hand down his face. He chalked this up as a win for Frank. He needed to go home, take a cold shower, and figure out what the hell had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first attempt at something a little more lighthearted than my usual writing style. 
> 
> Also my first fic without any smut! Shock!
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
